Fireworks
by Naru-Chan14
Summary: Itachi and Sakura celebrate the 4th of July in their own way. I would like to add that I and my friend, who goes by the name CherryBlossomGeisha on this website, collaborated on this story. We had a lot of fun working on it. She may be putting up a more detailed version for those who are interested. I'd also like to apologize for the format I tried to fix it it didn't work.


Sakura yawned, thoroughly enjoying the newfound silence ringing in her ears as she shut the main door to her house. Her eyes scanned the somewhat messy living room and sighed. Cups were left in random places, paper littered the floor, and for some odd reason her lamp shades were missing. All evidence of a party that had recently taken place in the Uchiha residence. When Sakura first mentioned it to Itachi, she expected him to completely dismiss the idea. Instead, he entertained the thought and had remarked he would help her. Surprisingly, he followed through with this and had helped her a great deal.

The party was a success, everyone had fun and watched the fireworks sore into the sky, exploding into a collage of colors. Almost immediately afterwards, people had begun to leave, considering how late it was. Naruto stayed behind the longest, until Sakura convinced Sasuke to escort him home due to his inability to handle his liquor. She dragged her feet towards the couch, preparing to throw herself onto it, then decided against it. She needed to get this house clean. It would mock her until the deed was done. With that thought in mind, the pinkette grumbled, grabbed a broom and began sweeping the bits of paper from the floor.

"Sakura." She looked up to see the handsome Uchiha standing in the kitchen doorway, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Yes?" She asked wearily.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning."

"Why?"

"Because it needs to be done." She sighed.

"Not right this moment, it doesn't." Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

"I do not want to wake up to a messy house!"

"Fine. I'll help you clean up." He walked into the kitchen before Sakura could protest and came back holding several trash bags. He began to pick up the empty cups as Sakura stared at him. He noticed her staring and stopped picking up cups. "Why are you staring?" He asked.

"You're cleaning."

"So?"

"You never clean."

"You need help and I don't want you spending the rest of the night cleaning." He went back to picking up cups and Sakura quietly went back to sweeping. She had almost forgotten how sweet he could be sometimes, but lately he seemed to be reminding her. Her cheeks reddened and a small smile made its way to her lips. Perhaps he could read her mind after all...or he was able to read her better than she thought. She swept the pile of paper onto the dustpan and tossed it in the trash. There wasn't much left to do; most of the paper was swept up and Itachi had gotten all of the cups, from the livingroom at least. Sakura felt the broom gently being taken from her idly sweeping hands.

"Hey-" she began to protest, but his slender finger pressed against her lips, preventing her from saying anything more.

"That's enough for tonight." Itachi stated, putting the confiscated broom back in its place. "Let's go."

"Eh? Where are we going?" She inquired, taking his finger off of her lips and holding his hand. "What about the kids?"

"They're fast asleep, and we won't be going far." Sakura looked at him with uncertainty, but allowed him to guide her towards the same door she swore she would not open again until the afternoon of the next day.

The air was dry when she stepped outside; typical Konoha weather in the summertime. It was considerably dark, save for the street lights dimly illuminating a short distance away. The ebony haired man led the pinkette up a narrow set of stairs and onto to the roof, where Sakura could still see the fireworks exploding in the sky. Itachi sat down and motioned for Sakura to join him. She obeyed, though being on the roof had her on edge. Itachi pulled her close and she layed her head on his shoulder.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" He whispered. The fireworks lit up the sky, exploding in all sorts of vivid colors.

"Yes, they are." She agreed. He laughed.

"I always took Sasuke to our roof to watch the fireworks. When everyone was asleep, I would sneak out of my room, get him out of bed, then we would sneak out the back door and we'd use a ladder to climb onto the roof. We would stay out there until the fireworks stopped."

"He must have enjoyed that." Sakura said quietly.

"Yeah. He loved fireworks." He smiled. "He still does." Sakura smiled too.

"I don't think Naruto appreciates them as much. I think he cares more about the alcohol." The memory of her blond-headed friend and ninja-squad member acting like a drunk fool made Sakura chuckle.

"Well, I still think the last thing that knuckle-head needs is alcohol, but Sasuke will take good care of him."

"Yes, I'm sure Sasuke will take _very _good care of Naruto." Itachi didn't seem to get the joke, which made it that much funnier to Sakura. She busted out laughing, so much so that she almost couldn't breath.

"Something funny?" He nuzzled her neck with his nose then placed a kiss in the same place. Her laughter abruptly ceased, feeling familiar shivers shock through her. Sakura felt his arms pull her closer as one of his hands softly massaged her back. She bit her lip."Why did you stop laughing?" He purred, grazing his lips from her neck to her jawline. He tilted her chin up, taking her lips with eagerness and excitement. Sakura automatically responded, encircling her arms around the Uchiha's neck and adjusted her body so she could straddle him. She smiled, feeling a particular hardness in his lower region. His hands slithered underneath her blue tank top and proceeded to pull it over her head. Sakura broke the kiss, guiding Itachi's hands back down to her waist.

"Itachi," she breathed. "W-we can't.. not here.."

"Why not?" He whispered in her ear, pushing her down so he was on top. Sakura was going to protest that someone may see them, but that wasn't likely; it was dark, so no one would be able to see them, even if they happened to look up at the roof. She bit her lip again; it was a nervous habit.

"Okay." She breathed.

"Sakura."

"Hm?" Sakura murmured drowsily.

"Happy fourth of July." He whispered.


End file.
